We May Be Young But This Is Love
by mhana23
Summary: Hey huys I didn't write this story someone on youtube did and I just wanted to share it with you guys. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys Just to let you guys know i did not write this 2-part oneshot  
it was on youtube and it was such a great oneshot that I wanted to  
share it with you guys.

Chyna sat on the couch in the ANT Farm as she slowly strummed her  
guitar which was sitting on  
her lap. She smiled and she continued to get idea's for a song she was  
writing. She grabbed her pencil and started to write it on the tiny  
notepad sitting beside her. A friend, by the name of Fletcher, walked  
into the room. He smiled as Chyna began to hum her song. "Hey Chyna."  
he spoke as he sat beside her. "Hey Fletch. What's up?" she spoke also  
as she looked at him. "Nothing really, just trying to think of an idea  
for a new painting, got any ideas?" he asked. Chyna sat her guitar  
down, making sure it was leaning against the couch. "No, sorry  
Fletch." she said as Fletcher picked up her notepad, reading every  
word she had wrote. Chyna snatched it from her hand and her cheek's  
started to blush slightly. "Dont read that." excaped her lips. "Why  
not?" he begged. He wanted to read it. "Because I said  
so." she said as she placed the notepad in her bookbag. Just as  
Fletcher went to say something, Olive walked in. "Hey guys." she said.  
"Hey." they both said as they stood up.

Fletcher looked upon Chyna's face in fifth period. His heart melted.  
You could guess, or really anyone could, he was crushing on Chyna and  
had been since the day he met her. Her face was  
flawless, perfection. Her smile always brightened up his day. She made  
him feel.. complete. His thoughts were then interupted by a tap, he  
shook his head and excaped them. "Fletcher? Are you  
okay?" Olive asked him, in a whisper since they were in class. "Um,  
yeah, I'm fine." he said as he pretend to read his book. Olive took  
the hint, she glanced at Chyna then back at Fletcher. It caught on to  
the smart brain of hers and she smiled. Fletcher saw it. "What?" he  
said. "You soooo like  
Chyna." she said, holding out the so. "What? Pssh, no I don't."  
Fletcher spoke as he bit his lip. He always said that, but it was  
never true. He  
didn't want anyone to tell her, he felt she would never like him back.  
"You so do Fletcher!" she said, almost where the class could hear her.  
She  
was close to getting in trouble for talking. Fletcher looked at her,  
"Please stop talking about it.. And..  
And.. Don't tell her." he said with a tiny stuttered when it came to  
the and. Olive smiled, "I won't tell  
her." she said with the smile still on her face. She was right the  
entire time, she was happy. But she also wondered, did Chyna like him  
back? She was determined to find out.  
Chyna grabbed her guitar as she sat back down in the ANT Farm.  
"Finally, time to work on this  
song." she said in her thoughts to herself. She strummed the guitar  
and lyrics started to fly into  
her head. "His name is written above my heart, like he fell from the  
stars. And when he says hello I can't deny, that I want him to be  
mine. He's the sweetest kind of guy, the sweetest kind of guy. The  
more I get to know him, well the more I can not hide. That he's on my  
mind every single day.  
Hope he never goes away. My crush has gotta be the real thing. I love  
how good I've been feeling." she sang, that was all she had. But it  
was a good start. She smiled as she made sure she wrote it all down.  
"For.. For.. Fletcher." she whispered. Olive heard. Where was Olivia?  
Leaning against the door, she could hear really well. She did like  
him! Chyna did like Fletcher! She yelled in her head. She was happy,  
she had to hook them up.  
But how, hmm?

REVIEW! please guys review my story I get tons of views but not alot  
of reviews. You know you guys can review even if you dont have an  
acount you can be anyonoms. and again review! lol


	2. Chapter 2

Fletcher sat beside Chyna listening to her song. Smiles floaded both of their faces. She finished and spoke. "Do you like it?" she said. He shook his head, "Of course I do. I love them all." he said. "Thanks Fletch." Chyna said as she sat the guitar back down. "Did you write it for someone?" he asked, hoping it was for him. "Actually," she started and he face turned into a bright smile. "I did." she finished as Fletcher's face brightened up also. "Can you tell me?" he asked. Chyna really didn't want to tell him it was for him. Should she lie and say it was for Angus? Ew, gross, no. She thought. His eyes looked deep into her's. She was melting on the inside. She wanted to tell him, but, should she? She should. "Chyna?" Fletcher asked as she tore away from her thoughts. She shook her head. "It was.. It was for.." she couldn't get it to come out. So, she thought, I could do this.  
Fletcher wanted his name to come from her mouth, but would it? He prayed and hoped it would. But then something was happening. Chyna's eyes closed and her face inched closer to his. He closed his eyes, knowing that's what you do when you kiss someone. Their lips crashed together. He had seen in movies, so he touched her petite waist with her hands. He felt her arms wrap around his neck. He smiled within this kiss and he felt her smile too. They were both happy.  
Olive walked in, shock filled her body at the sight she saw. But she was also happy. She crossed her arms over her chest as she cleared her throat. They pulled away and looked at her, both with smiles on their faces. "About time." Olive said. They both smiled as they looked back at eachother. "The song was for you Fletcher." Chyna said. Fletcher chuckled, "I figured that when you kissed me." he said. Chyna rolled her eyes and leaned back in slowly. Kissing was happening once again. Olive rolled her eyes and just smiled. Snapping a picture with Chyna's phone that was sitting on the table was what she chose to do, they would both appreciate it.  
Months later, Fletcher and Chyna had been dating for exactly seven months now. Were they to young? Everyone in the ANT Farm, but Olive, said so. But did they care? Of course not... Chyna smiled at him and took his hand into hers. Fletcher smiled and opened his mouth. "We may be young, but this is love." he said. It made Chyna smile, well anything he said made her smile. "Yes. Yes, it is. I love you Fletchy." she said. "I love you to Chy." he said, as he leaned in slowly and their lips touched


End file.
